


Earth-6

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-6 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	Earth-6

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by the Flashpoint storyline from the comics where Citizen Cold and Pied Piper are heroes and Piper is mute.

They were Central City’s greatest heroes, Citizen Cold and Pied Piper. He had invented his cold gun to combat some interdimensional villain who called himself Zoom and had terrorized the city for weeks before realizing there was no speedster there and getting his ass handed to him by Leonard Snart, now calling himself Citizen Cold.

 

She, on the other hand, gained sonic abilities from the particle accelerator. Ironic, given that she had been rendered mute in her childhood when a masked assailant attacked her in her old home in Starling. After the accelerator went off she became inspired by Citizen Cold’s crusade against the superpowered criminals of the city and created her own costume, taking to calling herself Pied Piper.

 

It wasn’t long until their paths crossed. Though it could have gone better. Up to that point he hadn’t met a single metahuman who hadn’t been evil and had come to the assumption that she was using her vigilante activities to frame other metas for her own crimes. So, as you can imagine their first meeting ended in a fight. He won.

 

He brought her back to STAR Labs where his sister worked alongside Caitlin Snow and Tina McGee. They had set up a little makeshift meta-prison in the accelerator itself they called the Pipeline. This is where they kept Piper alongside the many criminals they had apprehended such as Cisco “Vibe” Ramon, Mark “Weather Wizard” Mardon, Sam “Mirror Master” Scudder, and Rosa “Top” Dillon. Lisa had come up with the names and was quite proud of them.

 

He thought the nicknames were unnecessary and in Ramon’s case a little too flirtatious. He could tell Lisa had a crush on the supervillain and wished they’d stop with the flirting. Though Lisa would often insist that there was good in him and that not all metas were bad which was her reasoning for demanding he go down to the Pipeline and talk to Pied Piper instead of just accusing her without evidence.

 

Eventually he begrudgingly accepted and went to talk to the alleged hero only to find that she wasn’t much of a conversationalist.

 

“For the last time just answer the questions! And stop it with the hand gestures,” he yelled at her.

“Hey, what’s going on down here?” Caitlin asked as she walked up to them.

 

Piper then gestured to explain that she was talking to an idiot.

 

“Okay that’s rude. He’s actually very smart… when he wants to be.”

“What are you talking about, Snow?”

“She’s using sign language. She just said you’re an idiot.”

“Okay, well why is she using sign language to talk instead of using her words?”

 

Piper gestured again.

 

“She says she’s mute. Her vocal cords were damaged when she was a kid.”

“Well then how the hell do her powers work?”

 

More gestures.

 

“Apparently the accelerator gave her the ability to scream she just can’t form words with her power. She can’t really explain it either.”

“Interesting. So, why is she going around using her power to pretend she’s a hero?”

 

Several other gestures with an angry expression on her face.

 

“She says she’s not pretending, that you inspired her to use her powers for good, and she also insists that you ask her the questions directly instead of pretending like she’s not there.”

 

More gestures.

 

“And now she’s just cursing you out in sign language.”

“Alright, if you’re such a good person then you wouldn’t mind telling us your name?”

 

She gestures again.

 

“S-A-R-A and then the word for lance. Sara Lance. Is that your name?”

 

Sara nodded at the scientist.

 

“Alright, Sara, give me one reason to believe that you’re actually on the up and up,” Leonard insisted, still wary of the blonde woman.

 

Sara, instead of signing something like he expected, pulled out a locket and showed him a picture of two young girls.

 

“Who are they?” he asked.

 

Sara signed her answer.

 

“Her and her sister Laurel when they were kids.”

 

Gesture.

 

“Sorry, when she was a kid. Oh.”

“What is it?”

“Her sister was killed when they were kids. A masked man broke into their home and killed her and their father before cutting her neck. She survived and her mother moved her to Central City after that. She applied for the police academy to honor the memory of her father, a cop, but was turned down because she couldn’t speak. When she saw you on TV save the city from that speedster a few months ago she figured that if she couldn’t be a cop like her dad she could at least be a hero… like you.”

“Oh,” he said softly.

“We’ll, uh, check out your story. For the meantime you just get comfortable, Ms. Lance.”

 

She signs her name again.

 

“Sara,” Caitlin reminds him.

“Sara,” he nods as he leaves the room with Caitlin in tow.

 

Turns out her story was completely true, but before he could release her, Cisco escapes his cell and starts attacking the team. Leonard can’t get a lock on him with Ramon jumping in and out of breaches every five seconds, so he resigns himself to bring in a bit of help.

 

He frees Sara and she screams Vibe into a wall. Cisco gets up and breaches behind her to try and get the drop on her only to have her block his punch and twist his arm behind his back to try and restrain him. He stomps on her foot causing her to release him and he breaches yet again, this time behind Leonard whom he knocks to the ground and starts assaulting with his powers. That is, until Sara screams, disorienting him long enough for Cold to get back to his feet and knock him out.

 

Once Ramon is back in his cell Leonard thanks Sara for her help and apologizes for assuming she was a criminal.

 

She signs her response and Caitlin explains that she just called him an ass.

 

Leonard watches with a smirk as Sara heads out. Lisa walks up to him and bumps him on the shoulder causing him to see her usual teasing smile.

 

“What?”

“You like her,” Lisa states.

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Shut up, train wreck.”

“Hey, that was one time and it’s not like anyone was on it. It was a prototype I was testing.”

“Whatever.”

“You still like her though. I can tell,” she says before skipping off with a smug grin.

 

Leonard would never give his little sister the satisfaction of being right but she was. Citizen Cold was smitten with the Pied Piper.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
